


Love me Not

by dicksoutforproblematiccontent



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Dry Humping, Emotional Baggage, Frotting, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Loathing, Sibling Incest, True Love, fucking a girl to deal with your own incestuous gay thoughts, maybe lol, more like plot with porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksoutforproblematiccontent/pseuds/dicksoutforproblematiccontent
Summary: "Cuphead and Mugman had always been exceptionally close as brothers. When you saw one, the other would not be far off. Even as babies, they mirrored each other’s emotions, and Elder Kettle would always tell them stories about when they were small, how if one of them laughed, the other would soon join in, and if one cried, so would the other."A fic about Cuphead coming to realize something, and not dealing with it in a healthy way... at all.





	Love me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory "fiction and reality are not the same, what the fuck is wrong with you, are you three??" disclaimer. In short, don't like; don't read.
> 
> Also: I don't know shit about the 1930s, but I tried my best. Don't shoot me. I just set out to write porn, okay? It just ended up having a plot 10x the size of the porn. 
> 
> If that's all fine with you, and you've read the tags, please enjoy!

Cuphead and Mugman had always been exceptionally close as brothers. When you saw one, the other would not be far off. Even as babies, they mirrored each other’s emotions, and Elder Kettle would always tell them stories about when they were small, how if one of them laughed, the other would soon join in, and if one cried, so would the other.

The way the two brothers cared about each other was truly heartwarming, or so he put it. Always ready to help the other, even when it wasn’t necessary, or even realistic. When Mugman broke his arm as a kid, Cuphead was there to help carry his stuff to school, and to write down the lessons for his brother, even though Cuphead usually barely paid attention. When Cuphead got into petty fights with the local rowdy boys, Mugman would be there at his side, fighting with his brother even though he didn’t start it or was truly involved. Then again he was, wasn’t he? When someone wronged Cuphead, they wronged Mugman, and when someone wronged Mugman, they wronged Cuphead. That was just the way it worked, and nobody could argue with that.

Even when Cuphead gambled away their souls, and the Devil send them on a wild goose chase for the runaway debtors, Mugman was there to help Cuphead, even though, realistically, he should have refused to help his brother, as none of this was his fault (having even warned his brother against it!).

But Mugman still helped his brother without complaint, charging headfirst into a deadly adventure that no reasonable person would have ever undertaken.

It worked out in the end, and for a while, they were the heroes of Inkwell, praised by everyone who recognized them, and pride showed on their faces every time anyone mentioned it. When asked how they did it, steadfast they’d answer that they couldn’t have done it alone, and that it was only thanks to each other’s help that they were able to beat the Devil.

Slowly however, life turned back to normal, Cuphead and Mugman being the same old troublemakers they always were. The casino opened its doors again, and people started gambling again. The excitement of the Devil’s defeat died down, and Inkwell Isle kept being the same old Inkwell Isle.

As time passed, Cuphead and Mugman grew older. The teenagers who’d defeated the Devil turned into young adults who did their share of work for the household (Elder Kettle had become so old he was unable to go out much anymore, and thus unable to make money). Oftentimes you could see the two working in the fields of the Root Pack, merrily planting, watering, and fertilizing the crops while they cracked jokes at each other, or talked about other nonsense.

Even though some things had changed overtime, one thing stayed the same; Cuphead and Mugman were inseparable. Even at an age where most would prefer to create connections outside of their own family, their bond proved strong, and it seemed nothing could change that.

In recent times, the two cup brothers would sometimes visit the Clip Joint. The drinks weren’t particularly good or anything, but Ribby and Croaks, still grateful for the release of their souls from the Devil’s grasp, usually gave them some free stuff. Free stuff was free stuff after all, shitty beer or not.

It was here that the brother’s relationship started to go south.

* * *

 

“Fill ‘er up again, Croaks! I’m thirsty!”

Croaks snorted and rolled his eyes at Cuphead, who was swinging around his empty glass. “You realize that me ‘n Ribby are the _bouncers_ right? We ain’t here to serve ya two mugs. Be glad we ain’t scamming ya like most o’ the losers who end up here.”

“Oi, Croaks, don’t say that out loud,” Ribby said, shushing Croaks, “if the boss-man hears ya say that, he ain’t gonna be happy, not to mention the customers.”  He narrowed his eyes. “We’ll be outta job if they catch wind too early.” He turned to Cuphead. “But he _is_ right, otherwise. What’re we,  waiters?”

Cuphead grinned at the frog brothers, clearly somewhat drunk. “Sure, sure, but you guys _owe_ me ‘n Mugs, right Mugs?” Cuphead elbowed his brother with a wink.

“Hey, don’t drag me into your manipulative schemes, Cuphead!” Mugman said with a laugh, then turned to Ribby and Croaks. “But, if you guys could get us some more free of charge…”

“Yeah yeah, I get it.” Croaks got up, his large, imposing figure towering over most of the patrons. “But this is the last one, ya hear? The next one, yer payin’ for!”

“You’re a real pal, Croaks.” Cuphead yelled after him, before resting his head on Mugman’s shoulder. Mmm, comfortable. He could fall asleep like this…

He murmured in protest when Mugman moved. “Mugsyyyyyy, stay still, you’re comfy, ‘m tiiiiired.”

Mugman smirked, poking Cuphead. “I thought you wanted another drink?”

“I doooooo,” Cuphead whined, “jus’ pour it in your head, I’ll drink it from your straw.”

Mugman’s body shook with laughter. “No way, Cuphead! Drink from your own! Or drink it from the glass, for that matter, you weirdo!”

“But Muuuuuuuuugmaaaaaaaan!”

Mugman shoved his brother from his shoulder, amused grin on his face. “You’re acting like a total baby, Cups.”

“Heh! Maybe I should have Cupface’s drink,” Ribby mocked, “pretty sure kids ain’t allowed in this establishment anyway!”

“Hey, who you calling a kid?!” Cuphead yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

Ribby didn’t even flinch. “Ya sure are actin’ like-!”

“I got some booze!” Croaks interrupted nervously with fresh drinks before the situation could escalate, and put the plate down on the table they were sitting at.

Cuphead happily took one of the glasses, and almost took a swig, before grinning mischievously…

And dumping the contents inside Mugman’s head.

Mugman shrieked in surprise, spitting out the beer he’d already been drinking, while Ribby and Croaks burst out laughing. Cuphead let out his own howling laughter, tears gathering in his eyes at Mugman’s shocked face.

“Cuphead! What the f-“

“Haha, oh man, Mugs, your face! You should see your face!”

Mugman huffed in indignation. “Yes, haha, I’m sure it’s so funny. Totally worth the wasted beer.”

Cuphead snorted through his nose, trying to calm down. “C’mon Mugman, it’s not that bad. ‘M sorry, okay?”

Mugman rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep a fond look off his face. “It’s okay Cups. I’m not mad.” He shook his head. “You’re so silly, Cuphead.”

“Sure thing, but you love me for it!” Cuphead waggled his eyebrows in Mugman’s direction, before turning back to Croaks and Ribby. “Hey, Croaks-“

“Nuh-uh Cupface. I told ya that was the last one. If ya want ‘nother one, pay up!” Croaks said, having recovered from his laughing fit, and now casually sipping from his glass, watching the cup brothers with amusement.

“Awww, really? Not even for me?” Cuphead sing-songed, but was sternly ignored by the tall frog. He pouted. “Geez, killjoy.”

“That’ll teach you, Cups.” Mugman teased, swinging back his own drink, droplets of the beer in his head separating from the mysterious substance that was always in their heads. Cuphead wasn’t sure how it worked himself, but somehow, when it mixed with something else, it would separate from each other soon, similarly to water and oil, and they could just drain whatever liquid had entered their heads with their straws, or just throw it out.

It was weird.

But maybe…

Mugman noticed Cuphead’s stare, and frowned. “Cuphead, if you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking… I already told you no.”

Cuphead blinked innocently and smiled. “Golly gee Mugs, I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t, Cups. I totally believe you.” Mugman’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Th’hell you mugs talkin’ about?” Croaks asked, brow creased in confusion.

“They talked ‘bout it earlier Croaks.” Ribby eyed them with a strange look on his face. “Somethin’ about… drinkin’ from each other’s heads?”

“Gross.”

“Hey, we’re cups you idiots!” Cuphead puffed his chest up. “That’s kinda what you do, every day, with every other cup. Only difference is that we’re sentient.”

“I s’pose, Cupface, but it still seems pretty gross to me. I’ll pass, thank you!” Croaks chortled, and continued drinking his beer.

Cuphead went back to bothering Mugman, purposely pouting and whining, almost like a toddler. “Muuuuugs, can I please have the beer in your head?”

“Cuphead…” Mugman sighed with annoyance.

“I’ll be quick about it, I promise!”

Mugman stared at Cuphead with a deadpan expression.

“Pleaaaaase?”

“If I let you, will you shut up?”

Cuphead nodded vigorously. “Cross my heart!”

Mugman rolled his eyes, but leaned a bit closer to Cuphead, tilting his head a bit to the side so Cuphead could reach the straw better.

“Get on with it, Cups.”

“Score!” Cuphead greedily grabbed Mugman’s straw, and started sucking. The taste of cheap beer hit his tongue, and god, it was disgusting, but it was also what he was used to, and therefore just fine.

He sucked the straw until no more beer came out, and let go.

“There, that wasn’t so bad, was it Mugs?” Cuphead grinned.

Mugman raised his eyebrow at Cuphead, but eventually shrugged. “Whatever.”

Ribby and Croaks looked sort of disgusted. “That’s one of the weirdest things I’ve seen all day.”

“Hey man,” Cuphead said playfully, “you live on an island with all sorts of magical creatures, I’ll tell you; me ‘n Mugs are far from the weirdest!”

They continued chatting for a while, but it was getting late, and Cuphead didn’t want to pay for more booze, so they decided to get going. Elder Kettle must be wondering just about now where they are, anyway.

They said their goodbyes to Ribby and Croaks, and went to leave the Clip Joint.

They barely made it outside before they were stopped by an angry looking bug, seemingly one of the bugs that always hung out at the Clip Joint, possibly an employee.

“What’s wrong, miss?” Mugman asked, concerned.

“Whats wrong?!” she huffed, cheeks red, “I don’t know about you, but I don’t go making out in public with my siblings!”

“Wha-“

“And two boys, as well! You two are absolutely sinners of the worst kind!”

“Lady, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cuphead angrily said, getting up into her face, “and clearly, neither do you. The hell do you even think you’ve seen?!”

She sputtered for a moment, but pushed back. “Well, my ears don’t lie! You don’t just- just make those sounds when talkin’ to someone! I was sitting behind you the entire time! I can tell when two perverts make euphemisms about sex! Saying stuff like that, you must think I’m stupid!”

“Miss, we just-“ Mugman started, trying to explain what happened, and that it was a misunderstanding, but the woman wasn’t having any of it.

“No! Shut up! You two better not show up again until you’ve thought about what you’ve done, you freaks! Perverts! Creeps!”

She hmphed, and went back inside without another word.

The brothers just stood there, stunned.

Then they both burst out laughing.

“Pf- can you believe that lady, Mugs?”

Mugman cackled while wiping the tears off his face. “What a weird girl! She’s gotta have some wild imagination!”

“Right?” Cuphead giggled. “Making out, us? Can you even imagine it, Mugs?”

“Some people Cups, I swear,” Mugman tutted, “some people just got no brains!”

“Damn straight, Mugs!”

* * *

 

Cuphead laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was early in the morning, but they had the day off, so there was no reason to get up at the crack of dawn as usual. His body was still used to the rhythm of work, though, so here he was, awake and thinking, mulling about everything and nothing.

Thinking about that lady from the Clip Joint, who’d so angrily accused them of, well, incest.

It bothered Cuphead. It bothered Cuphead a lot.

For some reason, it just wouldn’t leave his mind.

Why wouldn’t it leave his mind?

Somehow, his mind always seemed to wander to the things that lady said, replaying it his mind’s eye, again and again. The scenario kept playing out for him, like a movie on loop.

He couldn’t understand it at all.

Him, kissing Mugman in a shitty bar, sensually smacking their lips together like they were some sort of couple. Sometimes the scenario shifted to other places, like the potato field, or the fair on Inkwell Isle 2.

Sometimes, the scenario shifted to their bedroom.

He shuddered, putting a halt to the thought before it got any further. Nope. Didn’t need that. Didn’t want that, for that matter. Mugman was his brother, and he loved him, but not like that! Gross!

… So why wouldn’t the mental image leave his mind?

It puzzled Cuphead. Kind of disgusted him.

He chalked it up to the crazy lady talking about it in the first place. If she hadn’t misinterpreted them like that, nothing would be wrong! His mind probably just latched onto the image because he hadn’t, er-hem, had some in a while.

Yeah, that was probably the cause. He just needed to find a nice gal who was willing to give him the time of day. A girlfriend, he needed a girlfriend. Someone to hang out with besides his brother, because if he was honest, when was the last time he did something without Mugman? Man, that probably didn’t help either!

Either way, he could probably do with a good shag sometime soon. Something to get that… weird Mugman fantasy out of his mind, and replace it with something _real_ good.

Cuphead grinned to himself.

That was settled then. Today, near the evening, he was going out to Inkwell Isle 3. Apparently the Devil had set up a bit of a club near Inkwell Hell after the whole soul contract fiasco, and who knows? Maybe he’d find a pretty dame over there. He’d just have to let Mugman and Elder Kettle know he was going to be out late, and all would be dandy.

Perfect.

Though, if Mugman wanted to go as well…

Cuphead glanced at his brother, sleeping in the bed on the opposite side of the room.

Nah, Mugman didn’t need to know where he was going. It’s not like he needed Mugman with him for _everything_. His little bro would be fine on his own for a while, surely, not to mention he still had Elder Kettle. Those two could take a night without him.

Happy with his decision, Cuphead looked at the window. The sun was slowly starting to peek over the horizon, its rays illuminating the forest of Inkwell Isle 1. Birds were starting to chirp, and he could hear a rooster crowing in the distance.

Most of Inkwell Isle was probably going to get up soon.

Cuphead, though, closed his eyes and pulled the covers up to his face, burying his head into his pillow.

A few more minutes wouldn’t hurt.

* * *

 

Cuphead stared at the new building built into the mountain at the wrong side of the tracks. It was heavily decorated and colourful, with a neon light version of the devil standing above the new club’s name, which was flickering with its own brand of eye-searing lamps.

Nightclub “Sinner’s Sensation”.

How fitting.

What was interesting was that the entrance to the old casino in the mountain was still visible, but very easily overshadowed by the entrance of the new club. Cuphead didn’t think the casino was just gone, the Devil and his sleazy lackeys made too much money off of it, but it was weird seeing the once so proud entrance he and his brother passed during their adventure to be in… almost a state of disrepair.

He wondered how Mugman was doing.

No, no, no time to think about his brother! This was an evening for just himself, an evening of fun and dancing and drinking and hopefully finding a pretty lady who would warm his bed for the night. Keep your goal in mind, Cuphead! No Mugmans (Mugmen?) allowed! Only Cuphead and booze and titties!

Cuphead puffed his chest out, and walked towards the entrance of the club.

Only to be stopped by a familiar face at the entrance.

“Well well well, what have we here?” The raspy, deep voice of Mr. Wheezy asked, its owner glaring down at Cuphead while crossing his arms. “It ain’t every day we see an ugly mug like yours here. What was your name again, Cupman or somethin’?”

“Cuphead,” Cuphead replied, rolling his eyes, “and I’m just here for a night out. No need to be so hostile.”

Wheezy huffed out a puff of smoke. “You got some nerve, that’s for fuckin’ sure. You realize the boss would skin you alive if he saw you in _his_ club? What’re you here for anyway, back to screw shit up some more?”

“Again, just here for a night out!” Cuphead repeated, a bit annoyed. “Jeez, is it illegal to wanna have some fun around here? That’s some bad business practice, y’know?”

“Hmph.” Wheezy blew some smoke in Cuphead’s face. “Fine, I’ll let you in. As long as you pay, why should I care if the boss finds you and rips you a new one?” Mr. Wheezy finally stepped aside, and lifted the fancy cord hindering entrance. “Have a good time, sir.” He said, sarcasm dripping off his voice.

“Heh, don’t worry, the Devil hasn’t scared me in years. Thanks, Wheeze.” Cuphead replied, and marched inside, smirking at Wheezy all the while.

Inside the club was a sight to behold. Decorated with lights and satanic ornaments, it lived up to its owner’s image. Demons were dancing on the ceiling, high above the other guests, like gravity didn’t affect them. Jazz music boomed loudly enough that he felt the vibrations in his throat, it was a miracle he hadn’t heard it from outside the building (magic, maybe?). Scantily clad girls and young men were posing on pillars that rose from the ground, coaxing guests into throwing them some money. Most people, though, were either dancing, drinking, or both, and it was clear that not many were sober.

Cuphead watched it all with awe for a moment, before he felt himself drawn into the dancing crowd. Bodies near each other, just making merry, laughing and drinking and having a good time, it didn’t take long before he completely lost himself in the atmosphere of it all.

Some time went by, Cuphead didn’t know how long, but it could have been hours, when he finally left the dance floor in favor of the bar. He ordered something alcoholic, one or another fruity cocktail for women that Mugman probably would’ve liked. He didn’t know why he ordered it, really, there was so much more that he would’ve liked better, but hey, it was his night out, and he’d drink what he wanted.

Now…

On to the _real_ reason why he’d come out here tonight.

Sure, dancing on his own was fun, but he was here to get _laid._

He scanned the crowd of people at the bar, hoping to spy a nice lady without company.

Not even a minute later and _bingo._

A beautiful woman sitting some ways away from himself, looking bored, ordering drinks for herself.

Cuphead grinned to himself, before putting on a cool façade, sauntering over, and sitting next to her.

Somehow, even though the girl was initially confused, Cuphead managed to strike up a pleasant conversation with her. He learned her name was Bella (or just Bell for the friends), and she’d initially come here with friends, but for reasons she didn’t feel like talking about, they’d gotten separated over the course of the evening. That suited Cuphead just fine. Sure, he felt bad for her, but this was a place of fun! He said so to her, to which she laughed and agreed.

They continued talking for a while, until she asked him if he wanted to dance with her. They did, and it was a lot of fun, laughing and bumping into one another, forgetting the world around them. Eventually, they moved to the lounge area, and ordered some more drinks, steadily getting more buzzed as time went on. At some point, they started petting each other under the table, where nobody could see, and then they were kissing, and oh, that was her hand on his crotch and his hand slipped under her skirt-

Before long, she was dragging him along to a hotel room while he was frantically trying to hide his boner from the staff, giggling, only semi-embarrassed when she kissed the rim of his head in front of the clerk and started jokingly slurping it like she was drinking a coffee.

Finally, they were inside the room, and clothes flew around like they would burn their skin if they stayed on any longer, Cuphead’s porcelain skin a stark contrast to hers, but that didn’t really matter, did it? Hands touched and searched, trying to find the sensitive spots on each other’s bodies, mouths clashed together desperately until she finally threw Cuphead onto the bed and sank onto his dick so rapidly he nearly choked on his own spit, not even having the time to recover before she was bouncing on him, riding him like it was the best damn thing that had ever happened to her. Cuphead matched her rhythm, rolling his hips up as she slammed hers down, moans and grunts and screams filling the room as they continued their frantic romp.

Cuphead was getting closer and closer to climax, hot-white pleasure coiling in his belly with every thrust. His vision was starting to blur with pleasure. He couldn’t think, only feel, and he was so close, and-

He imagined Mugman being in Bell’s place, riding him like that.

He could barely pull out before he came. Hard.

It was only after they both had winded down, and were trying to sleep, that it struck Cuphead.

What the hell was that, at the end?! Why the ever-loving _fuck_ did his brain decide to imagine Mugman right as he was about to cum?! It had been such good sex, and Bell was such a nice lady, not to mention attractive, so why…?

It didn’t make sense.

It was, frankly, kind of disturbing. No, it was extremely disturbing.

What was wrong with him?!

Cuphead didn’t sleep that night.

The next morning, he and Bell agreed that, while the evening before was fun, neither of them felt the particular need to leave the other with contact information, and weren’t interested in pursuing something more than what they had had the night before, not to mention Cuphead still had… his own mug shaped problems. Not that he told Bell that.

They soon parted, each walking their own way, Bell back to wherever she came from, and Cuphead back to the small cottage with his grandpa and brother.

Ulp. He didn’t really feel like seeing Mugman right now. It didn’t feel right. But also, that wasn’t fair towards him, since Mugman had no idea what his sicko brother was thinking about him.

The idea of Mugman knowing made Cuphead feel slightly sick.

No. He had to get over himself. Mugman didn’t deserve this. He had to pull himself together, and go about his day with Mugman like he always would, like the best brothers they were.

He spend the entire trip home practicing his carefree smile.

* * *

 

Days, weeks passed, and Cuphead hoped that the fantasies about Mugman would go away if he ignored them for long enough, forced himself to think about something else whenever his mind would drift to inappropriate about his brother. Forced himself to look away when he caught himself staring at Mugman.

They didn’t go away. If anything, they got worse, more detailed, more intense, more passionate. The image of Mugman kissing him, sliding down his body and taking his dick in his mouth, or Mugman spreading his legs for him, sultry, aroused face begging for Cuphead to take him, high pitched moans leaving his mouth as Cuphead filled him, or Mugman aggressively spreading _Cuphead’s_ legs, calling him dirty names while fucking him into the mattress while he could only beg for more-

He hated to admit he’d shamelessly jerked off to every single one of those fantasies. Every. Single. One. It felt so great in the moment but the guilt, oh, the _guilt,_ it was horrible. He wanted to scratch his own skin off sometimes, wash himself until nothing of those foul thoughts were left.

He prayed to God for the first time in years. He begged, pleaded for these awful thoughts to go away, for these terrible urges to stop, please, _anything_ to at least keep them at bay.

Nothing worked. Whenever he saw his brother, he felt his stomach flutter wildly, like hundreds of butterflies suddenly flew up. Heat rose to his cheeks just thinking about that bright smile his brother would have when he was happy.

It just wouldn’t go away.

It started affecting his daily life. He couldn’t bring himself to spend as much time with Mugman anymore. Almost couldn’t bring himself to so much as look at his brother. Where he and Mugman used to get up together, and get ready for work together, now Cuphead got up extra early, before Mugs would be awake, and hurry out of the house as rapidly as he could after telling Elder Kettle to tell Mugs that he’d gone on ahead. If Mugman tried to question him during work, he’d avoid the question completely, changing the topic as quickly as he could. He knew Mugman was suspicious. Knew Elder Kettle was getting suspicious, too, but he couldn’t help it.

He’d rather distance himself from Mugman completely if it meant that his beautiful little brother wouldn’t have to deal with his perverted, disgusting, incestuous older brother.

He hated himself. He hated being so distant. Hated making his only family worry. He couldn’t enjoy any activity he and Mugman did together anymore. When tried to enjoy stuff like they used to, guilt would almost render him paralyzed. When he tried to keep his distance, Mugman would look at him with those big, sad eyes of his. No matter what he did, self-loathing clawed at his heart as he felt his sins weighing down his neck, like a guillotine poised to chop his head off at a moment’s notice.

He wanted to scream.

He wanted to cry.

He wanted Mugman to tell him it was okay. Wanted him to kiss him until they both forgot about the world around them.

He almost had to vomit at the thought.

There was no way Mugman would ever look at him that way. Absolutely not.

He couldn’t stomach the thought of it.

God, why couldn’t he just be a normal fucking person for once in his goddamn life?! If Mugman ever found out about this, he’d never want anything to do with Cuphead ever again. He’d probably be so disgusted he’d kick him out of the house, or call the police, or both, and then soon everyone would know what kind of sexually deviant predator Cuphead was, forever shunning him, or leaving him to rot in jail.

Maybe he should just go back to Inkwell Hell by himself, ask the Devil to just take his soul anyway. It’s not like he deserved better at this point. With these kind of thoughts and urges, he’d go to hell no matter what he did.

… No, that would probably only upset Mugman and Elder Kettle, as they wouldn’t understand why he’d do it.

He couldn’t do that to them.

But then… what _was_ he supposed to do? There was no way in hell he was telling Mugman about this, or anyone for that matter.

He didn’t know.

_He just didn’t know._

* * *

 

Matters only got worse when Elder Kettle got sick. The old kettle grew weaker and weaker each day. First, he was unable to walk around the house anymore, the small distance between his bed and the living room leaving him utterly exhausted. He hardly ate anymore, only remembering to when Cuphead or Mugman encouraged him to, until even that was too much of an effort. His eyes grew duller each day, like his old soul was slowly burning out, and at the end, he barely recognized his own grandchildren.

The brothers couldn’t do anything. The doctor visited them, but just as quickly told them that this was simply the Kettle reaching the end of his life, and that he probably didn’t have much time left. Yes, they could take him to a hospital, if they wanted, and sure, they could maybe keep him alive a little longer, but Elder Kettle was dying, and there was nothing they could really do about that, other than make him as comfortable as possible.

It came as a slap in the face for both boys. They knew their grandpa was old, but… dying? That couldn’t be.

The doctor told them to spend as much time with him as they could, and prepare themselves for the old Kettle’s death. That was all they could do for him right now.

The brothers quickly took a break from work, letting the Root Pack know what was wrong. The giant vegetables understood immediately, and told them to take off as long as they needed, and just be there for their grandpa.

Indeed, only a week later… Elder Kettle passed quietly in his sleep.

Things went fast after that.

Many people came to Elder Kettle’s funeral, as the old kettle was well liked by the community. Many talked about how he had helped them in their personal time of need, how he was always cheerful and happy to lend a hand, etc, etc.

Mugman had prepared a speech of his own, which he tearfully but firmly read aloud to the crowd of funeral goers. His voice cracked multiple times, and his head was spilling over with sadness, but he finished the entire thing without stopping.

And Cuphead?

Cuphead… could only numbly stare at the ceremony. Stare numbly as his grandpa, their only guardian for as long as he could remember, was lowered in a casket to the ground, and then covered with dirt beneath a gravestone.

God.

He didn’t even have it in him to prepare a speech, like Mugman. Couldn’t bring himself to. Didn’t know what he even should say.

The people at the funeral home assured him that was perfectly fine, that people processed grief differently, and not everyone always felt like bringing a speech when a loved one died. It was normal.

That wasn’t the problem.

He just… he still had the thoughts. The urges.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d looked Mugman in the eye.

He couldn’t comfort his brother through this terrible loss, or let his brother comfort him, because he still was an undeniable freak.

He couldn’t handle having to stand in front of an entire crowd, even if it was to talk about Elder Kettle, for fear that somehow, they’d just _know_.

Just like that bug lady, all that time ago, knew.

How pathetic.

How disgusting.

After the funeral, and after everything else was said and done with the inheritance, Cuphead just… stopped.

It was like something in him had broken, like the death of Elder Kettle, and his inability to so much as comfort his brother because he was too busy having his own creepy fantasies about him, did something to his mind and body.

He barely left his bed anymore.

He didn’t eat properly anymore.

Didn’t bother to wash himself anymore.

Barely replied when Mugman tried to engage him.

Left his brother to worry about him while he should be comforting him, comforting each other. Be there for one another, or something.

He just… couldn’t.

Because he was too busy wallowing in his own misery about loving his brother.

He was such a sack of useless shit.

He couldn’t even grasp time anymore, after a while. Had a day passed? A week? Longer? Cuphead didn’t know, and didn’t really care. He could just spend the rest of his life rotting away in bed for all he cared. At least that way Mugman wouldn’t have to deal with him.

Mugman would be better off without him.

Though apparently Mugman didn’t share that sentiment.

One day, while Cuphead was too busy loathing himself to notice Mugman coming in, Mugman surprised him by throwing the covers off his bed, and threw a towel on his face, jolting Cuphead out of his thoughts.

“Wh-wha-?”

“Cuphead, come on, you’re getting up, and taking a bath.” Mugman said, voice determined

Cuphead grumbled, and turned his back to Mugman, ignoring his brother.

Mugman made a frustrated noise, before trying again.

“Cup, please, you’ve barely left your bed for almost two weeks now! I understand you’re sad about Elder Kettle, I’m sad too, but you can’t just- just- do _this_ for the rest of your life!”

“Watch me.” Cuphead said defiantly, curling up into a ball.

Mugman sighed, before rolling his sleeves up.

He placed a hand on Cuphead.

Cuphead made a questioning noise, but before he could ask, he yelped as Mugman lifted him up with a huff.

“Hey- what are you doing Mugs?! Put me down!”

Mugman sniffed, irritated. “No. I drew you a bath, so you are. Going to. Wash yourself.”

Cuphead started struggling against Mugman’s hold, but quickly gave up. Mugman was much stronger than he remembered.

“Why’re you even so concerned. You got your own problems.” Cuphead growled, unwilling to cooperate.

“I’m dealing with my problems. You aren’t.” Mugman said, very matter of factly, pushing the bathroom door open while still holding Cuphead. “So, until you stop being like… well, like this, it looks like I’ll have to help you out.”

Mugman put Cuphead down on the toilet, after which he put a hand in the bathtub to feel if the water was still warm. When he was satisfied, he turned to Cuphead with a raised eyebrow.

“So, are you going to undress yourself, or do I have to do that too?”

A blush crept up Cuphead’s face, his liquid boiling with embarrassment. Dammit dammit dammit, that sounded like it came straight out of his fantasies…

No, bad Cuphead!

“I’ll do it myself. Geez, you’re not my fucking mom.” Cuphead grumbled, turning away from Mugman.

“Good.” Mugman nodded, a small smile on his face. “I left some fresh clothes near the sink, and I’ll go get that towel we left in the bedroom. I’ll also come check on you in a bit, so you better be done by then!” he warned, before walking out of the bathroom, and shutting the door with a click.

Cuphead sighed, looking dejectedly at the bath. He didn’t really feel like moving from the toilet seat at all, but…

He muttered a curse under his breath, and started undressing himself. Okay, easy enough. Sleepshirt first, pants second. Good, okay, good.

He looked at his naked figure in the mirror.

He’d… lost weight.

Apparently, in two weeks of almost not moving or eating, more muscle than he’d expected had wasted away.

Huh.

He spent a few more moments observing himself in the mirror, before stepping towards the bathtub, and allowing himself to sink into the pleasantly warm water. He sighed contently, letting the warm water heat up his porcelain body. He dipped his head underwater for a moment, letting it fill up until he had a nice and toasty feeling.

This was… nice.

Sure, if it were up to him, he’d still be in bed, drifting between sleep and waking like he seemed to do all the time lately, but… this was fine, too.

He spent a while allowing himself to relax in the warm water, until it started to turn lukewarm.

Mugman was going to check in on him soon, most likely.

He should probably wash himself.

Yeah.

Definitely.

… His stubborn body refused to cooperate.

Frustrated, he made several more attempts, before huffing in irritation and giving up.

Okay, whatever. More proof he wasn’t worth it, really. What else was new? He wasn’t sure why Mugman still cared. Even not knowing his gross fantasies, it wasn’t like Cuphead had put much effort into anything at all lately, not before Elder Kettle died, not after.

His mind threatened to spiral into darker thoughts, when Mugman knocked on the bathroom door.

“Cuphead? Are you almost done?”

“Uh- Yeah, sure Mugs!” Cuphead lied. He hadn’t washed himself at all, after all. “All done! Just gotta dry myself!”

“Okay, you know where the towels are! I’ll be waiting for you in the kitchen, please hurry up!”

He heard Mugman’s footsteps leaving the door.

Cuphead groaned in annoyance at himself, before pushing himself to an upright position, and out of the bathtub. He opened a cabinet, and took a towel from the pile, quickly patting himself down. He tilted his head over the bathtub, pouring the leftover water out of his head, before rubbing his head dry.

Okay. Clothes. Mugman said he left them near the sink.

Sure enough, there they were. His favorite black turtleneck and red shorts sitting beneath fresh underwear.

It felt like too much effort to put them on, really, but he did so anyway. What was he gonna do, prance around the house naked? He sure as hell wasn’t going to put on his pajamas again, he’d been stinking those up for literally two weeks. Even in this state he didn’t want to put those back on.

Funnily enough, he felt a little bit better now that he’d taken a bath (kind of) and put on fresh clothes.

Finally done, he opened the bathroom door. Mugman said he was waiting for him in the kitchen, right?

He didn’t really want to talk to Mugman, though.

He also had the feeling Mugman would physically drag him down if he went back to his bed.

Okay, kitchen it was, apparently.

With a groan, he dragged himself forward, towards the kitchen.

Step.

By.

Step.

By the time he made it to the kitchen, several minutes had passed with all his dawdling, but Mugman was sitting patiently at the kitchen table, sipping tea from his favorite (non-sentient) mug. On the other side of the table sat a bowl, filled with… soup?

He sniffed, picking up the scent of tomato. Tomato soup?

His stomach rumbled.

Mugman noticed Cuphead standing in the doorway, looking up from his own mug, and smiled. “Oh, there you are, Cups. Come on, I warmed up some soup for you. I haven’t seen you eat properly in a while, so I figured…” Mugman trailed off, before perking up again. “Anyway! Please sit down and eat! I promise it’s tasty.”

“Uh… Thanks, Mugs.” Cuphead said, and walked over to his spot at the table. His stomach rumbled again at seeing the soup up close. Oh man, the soup had some pieces of meat in it! He felt himself salivate a bit, before picking up the spoon sitting next to it, and took a hefty spoonful of soup in his mouth.

Oh, that-

That was really good.

Really _really_ good.

He quickly started eating more, his stomach nearly singing with appreciation. He hadn’t noticed how hungry he was, but now that he was eating…

Within a few minutes, the bowl was emptied completely, and Cuphead had to say, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt so satisfied after eating something.

Mugman smiled warmly at him from across the table. “I’m glad you enjoyed the soup, Cup.”

Cuphead hesitantly smiled back. “Well, it was really good! Where’d you get it from?”

Mugman’s grin increased, eyes sparkling with pride. “I made it all by myself! Okay, well, Weepy helped out with getting the right stuff needed, but… otherwise all by yours truly.”

“Wow.” Cuphead whistled. “Didn’t know my little bro was such a chef!”

“Hah, don’t you underestimate me, Cups!” Mugman laughed.

The next few minutes were spent bantering back and forth, the two of them giggling and teasing each other, before a comfortable silence settled between them.

“… I miss this.” Mugman said, a hint of melancholy in his voice. “How come we never just… talk anymore, Cuphead?”

Cuphead swallowed heavily, his good mood leaving him immediately. “I… you wouldn’t understand, Mugs.”

“Try me.” Mugman said gently.

“No, I-I mean it, Mugman,” Cuphead exhaled deeply, “trust me, it’s better this way.” ‘You wouldn’t want to spend more time than necessary with a disgusting piece of shit like me’ went unsaid.

“I don’t believe you.” Mugman replied, still trying to appear calm, but clearly annoyed by the situation. “Why would you think it’s better like this?”

“It just is, okay?” Cuphead firmly stated, uncomfortably shuffling in his seat. “Listen- I’m just gonna leave now-“

“No you’re not!” Mugman suddenly shouted while slamming his hands down, making Cuphead shrink back into his chair as the table shook with the impact. A hint of guilt flashed over Mugman’s face, but it quickly became determined again. “Cuphead- You’ve been avoiding me for- fuck, I don’t know, how many months now?! Just, we _always_ did everything together, and from one day to the other, you barely talk to me at all, like I- like I don’t even _exist_ anymore to you! And I don’t even know why!” The liquid in Mugman’s head was boiling now, threatening to spill over his rim. “Do you know how awful that feels?! When one of the most important people in your life- maybe even the most important person in your life- just ignores you like that, for no reason at all?!”

“Mugman-“

“Do you know how many nights I wondered to myself what went wrong?! How many times I tried to reason that you just needed some space, that everything would be back to normal in no time at all?!” Mugman laughed hysterically. “How ridiculous, right?!”

Cuphead felt himself shaking.

He’d never seen his brother like this before, not even when he gambled away their souls.

“Was it something I did?” Mugman’s voice cracked, the liquid in his head finally boiling over with emotion, mixing with tears that were starting leak from his little brother’s eyes. “Did I do something wrong? Cuphead, I-I just can’t do this anymore, so If I did something, please, please just let me make it up to you, please-“

Mugman started sobbing, all the anger giving way for a grief so deep that it cut like a knife.

All of Cuphead’s instincts to comfort Mugman kicked in, completely overrunning all the negative self-loathing emotions that had driven him to ignore Mugman for so long. He was across the table before he even realized it, holding his brother in his arms in an attempt to comfort him.

“M-Mugman- you never ever _ever_ did anything wrong, I promise. It’s not- it’s not your fault- I didn’t mean to- _it’s not your fault._ ”

“Then why?!” Mugman wailed, all the cropped up emotions from months of loneliness coming out at once. “Why’d you stop talking to me?!”

“It’s my fault- I- I swear Mugs-“ Cuphead shuddered, “You’d- You’d really be better off not knowing.”

“But that’s not fair, Cuphead!” Mugman shoved Cuphead away, angrily. “You can’t just- you can’t just _do_ that!” He hiccupped. “You can’t just tell me that you- my brother- my best friend- just decided to stop _talking_ to me because of _whatever-_ “

“IT’S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, OKAY?!”  Cuphead roared, emotions reaching a peak, unable to stop himself. “It’s because I’m gross and a pervert and I fell in love with my own. Goddamn. Brother.” He hissed, empathizing the last few words, tears threatening to spill over as he glared at Mugman, who stared at Cuphead in shock.

Cuphead continued. “It’s because when I look at you, all I can think of is how cute you are, how sweet you look when you smile, how much I want to kiss your pretty lips. It’s because, at night, I can hardly sleep because I know I’ll dream about you in ways no person should ever dream about their siblings. It’s because when I think about how much I want you, I want to throw up because it’s wrong, and you’re my brother, and yet I still fucking touch myself while thinking about you. It’s because I’m a depraved, disgusting, absolutely vile freak who can’t even bring himself to stop jerking off to fantasies about his own little brother!”

“There,” Cuphead spat, breathing heavily, “there you have it. Now you know. Happy now?”

“C-Cuphead…” Mugman breathed, voice trembling.

“No, don’t- don’t even say anything. It’s fine.” Cuphead laughed, but tears started to spill. “I’ll leave now. You don’t have to be around me anymore.”

“N-no, wait, Cuphead, I…”

“Spare me your pity, Mugs.” Cuphead stepped back, shoulders slumping with sudden exhaustion. “Someone as awful as me… someone like that doesn’t deserve pity.”

“Cuphead,” Mugman grabbed Cuphead’s wrist before he could leave, “I don’t- I don’t think you’re awful.”

“Why not?” Cuphead looked away. “I am awful. I’m disgusting. Please, Mugman, just…” he sighed, looking back up at Mugman with tired eyes. “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be, please.”

“I don’t think you’re awful, Cuphead,” Mugman said, a steely, determined look on face replacing the previous sadness, “because… if I thought that…” the look gave way for an awkward smile, “I’d say… I’m a pretty big hypocrite.”

“Huh?” Cuphead’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Mugman, what are you saying?” Cuphead tried to pull away from his brother. “Dammit, don’t just say that to make _me_ feel better Mugs-“

Mugman stood up, holding tight to Cuphead’s wrist. “I’m not saying it to make you feel better. I’m saying it because I mean it.”

“Mugman, don’t do this, _please_ -“ Cuphead growled, “I feel shit enough as is, okay?! Don’t make fun of me.”

“You’re an idiot, Cuphead.” Mugman sighed. “But you’re my idiot.”

“Can you _not_ -“

“I love you too, dumbass.”

“No, you _don’t_ -“ Cuphead started, feeling annoyed and humiliated, ready to explain to Mugman that he really, really didn’t have to do this-

When a pair of lips suddenly met his own.

Cuphead made an embarrassing sound of surprise. His eyes widened.

Oh.

_Oh._

That was-

Mugman was _definitely_ kissing him.

It only lasted for maybe a second before Mugman pulled away, and raised an eyebrow at Cuphead.

“Would someone who didn’t want anything like that do that, Cups?”

Cuphead could only stare in surprise. His brain was short circuiting.

Mugman had-?

But he-

Kiss-?

Want-?

_What._

Mugman’s smile fell a bit, starting to worry he’d crossed a boundary, or misunderstood Cuphead completely. “Cups, are you-“

“YOU KISSED ME?!” Cuphead exclaimed, finally processing the situation. “Holy shit, you kissed me.”

“Um, yes?” Mugman chuckled awkwardly. “Are you… okay with that?”

“You kissed me.” Cuphead breathed again in disbelief. “You like me too.”

“I told you that, yes?”

“You’re serious.”

“Cuphead!” Mugman laughed. “I’m so serious, I haven’t been more serious about anything in my entire life. Really.”

Cuphead stared at Mugman some more.

He couldn’t detect a trace dishonesty in those beautiful eyes.

“You really are okay with this.”

“I guess so? I mean, we already dealt with the Devil once, it’s not as if we’re the most morally upstanding people to begin with, and- if we’re doing this- we can’t make it public or anything, but-“

“Mugman,” Cuphead sniffed, trying to hold back more tears, “I love you.”

Mugman laughed again. “I love you too, Cuphead. To the moon and back.”

* * *

 

Things got… better after that.

A lot better, actually.

After that moment in the kitchen, them confessing to each other, they started talking again. Things weren’t yet completely fixed, they had… a lot of baggage to work out still.

Cuphead still struggled with his self-loathing.

But oh, Mugman, beautiful, amazing Mugman, was always there for him, telling him they were okay, that they could take things slow if Cuphead wanted to, they could take their time, but he’d still love Cuphead at the end of the day, no matter the social ramifications.

Of course, they never talked about it in public. They established that pretty much immediately.

Nobody would understand after all why two siblings, two _male_ siblings at that, would love each other that way.

It was weird.

It was unconventional.

But they had each other.

When Cuphead started coming out again with Mugman, everyone was relieved. The people of Inkwell Isle knew something was wrong, and had been hoping Cuphead would be okay again soon. The Root Pack had happily given Cuphead and Mugman some of the less taxing jobs, so they could get into the swing of things again. Ribby and Croaks had welcomed them into the Clip Joint enthusiastically, asking how they’d been, how come they’d stayed away for so long. Cuphead and Mugman laughed it off, saying they’d had an argument about something dumb, and their prides kept them from apologizing to one another, so they didn’t go out drinking, and then the whole business with Elder kettle you know…

Ribby and Croaks nodded knowingly, and got them some shitty beer.

All in all, life started to go back to normal for the two brothers. You know, with the added bonus of the occasional kiss in the privacy of their own home.

Life felt good.

* * *

 

“Hey, Mugs?”

“Hm?”

“I’ve been thinking…” Cuphead twiddled is his thumbs, sitting cross legged next to Mugman, who’d been reading a book. He hadn’t looked up from it yet, but tilted his head in a way that indicated he was listening to Cuphead.

Cuphead continued. “When I… you know, when I confessed, you, um.” God that was such a trainwreck. “You talked like you’d been in love with me for a while. And…” Cuphead shrugged, “I dunno, I was just wondering how long you’d known you… liked me, I guess.”

“Hmmm…” Mugman finally looked up from his book, putting his hand under his chin while thinking. “Well, I’m not sure actually. I think I just always knew, somehow.”

“Okay, but when did you realize?” Cuphead clinked his head against Mugman’s in a playful gesture.

“Oh, like that, you mean.” Mugman returned the clink. “Probably when we fought the Devil? Somewhere around that time.”

“That long, huh?”

“Well!” Mugman looked away, embarrassed. “I just… while we were fighting together, you looked so fierce, so determined… and whenever we won a contract you’d just smile so widely, I couldn’t help but realize, you know? A-anyway!” Mugman stuttered bashfully. “How about you, huh?”

“Eh? Me? Um.” Cuphead flushed. “Well… I didn’t really realize until… golly, remember when that bug lady yelled at us in the Clip Joint?”

“A lot of bug ladies have yelled at us in the Clip Joint, Cups.”

“Yeah, well! This one stood out, okay, ‘cause she yelled about us being like. Perverts and freaks and stuff? After I drank that beer from your straw at the bar?”

Mugman’s eyes lit up in recognition. “Oh, I remember now! Yeah, that was weird.”

“Maybe so,” Cuphead sniffed in indignation, “but thanks to her talking about that… it just stuck in my head.”

Mugman blinked, then burst out laughing. “Wow, that’s _soooo_ romantic, Cuphead. No _really_ , that’s how you realized?”

“Don’t laugh at me!” Cuphead tried to sound annoyed, but there was a smile in his voice either way. “I’d just never considered it before then, okay!”

“Guess we can’t all be natural brotherfuckers like me, huh Cups?” Mugman said playfully.

“Mugmaaaaan!” Cuphead whined. “Don’t make fun of me!”

“I’m your brother, that’s kinda my job.”

“Well, how about you then? You had a crush on me for that long huh, you weirdo. That’s kind of adorable.” Cuphead teased.

“Shut uuuuuup!” Mugman laugh-yelled, trying to hit Cuphead with his book, who dodged the incoming it, before tackling Mugman, and soon they were play-wrestling each other, rolling around on their now-shared bed, trying to force the other to submit under them.

Soon enough, Cuphead had Mugman pinned under himself, playfully tickling Mugman.

“Say uncle, Mugs!”

“Never!” Mugman shouted while giggling, thrashing around to throw Cuphead off of him.

Cuphead responded by throwing his entire body weight into keeping Mugman pinned, laying down on him almost completely, before continuing his tickle assault.

Mugman laughed and cringed under him, wriggling and thrashing a few more seconds before crying out. “Okay, uncle! Uncle! You win!”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Cuphead said cheerfully, stopping his tickle attack. Mugman continued chuckling for a good minute, both of them breathing a little harshly from the sudden semi-contest for dominance, before they calmed down.

Cuphead laid his head on Mugman’s chest, sighing happily. He could hear Mugman’s heart beat quickly, but it was slowing down back to normal speed.

It was a surprisingly calming sound to hear.

He glanced up, noticing that Mugman was staring at him, adoration clear in his eyes. He could feel Mugman’s breaths through his chest, calm and steady, while his eyes were half-lidded with a gentle love he’d rarely seen before.

God, he loved Mugman.

He really wanted to kiss Mugman now. Like. A lot.

“I really want to kiss you, Mugs.”

Mugman chuckled. “I’m not stopping you, Cups.”

Cuphead grinned, before he awkwardly crawled up a bit higher so he was face to face with Mugman, causing them both to snicker.

Mugman looked up at him with a smile, his pretty dark eyes sparkling like gemstones.

He really, really loved Mugman.

He captured Mugman’s lips with a smile of his own, sliding them together. He closed his eyes, just focusing on feeling their mouths move like they were made just for each other. He hummed happily, and Mugman responded in kind, tilting his head a bit so his big blue nose wouldn’t get in the way so much.

Cuphead breathed in through his nose when he felt something slimy poking at his lips, Mugman’s own having parted a little to make way for his tongue.

A silent request for more.

Cuphead happily obliged, allowing Mugman’s tongue to meet his own with a content sigh. It wasn’t fireworks, or a zap of electricity like the books liked to describe so much, but it was still a pleasant and fun thing to do.

Their tongues slid together, trading saliva and pleased noises with each other. Cuphead cradled Mugman’s head in his hands, trying to get even closer while Mugman pawed at his shoulders, playing with the hem of his shirt. He felt warm, and happy, and like everything was right in the world.

Subconsciously he started grinding against Mugman’s crotch a bit.

He felt something poking him.

They both slowly pulled away from the kiss, heavy breaths leaving them as a string of saliva connected their tongues. Mugman’s face was flushed, his mouth quirked in a dopey smile.

Cuphead could feel himself smile as well. He was sure his face didn’t look dissimilar to Mugman’s right now, but that was fine.

Mugman’s smile turned into a teasing grin, and rolled his hips into Cuphead’s, which caused him to let out a surprised moan.

“Pretty eager, aren’t you Cups?”

Cuphead laughed, and ground himself against Mugman, who let out his own startled mewl.

“Speak for yourself, Mugs. I’m not the only one who’s excited right now.”

Mugman snorted with glee, putting his arms around Cuphead’s neck, pulling him close again. “Then why don’t we do something about that, huh?”

Cuphead pecked his nose playfully. “I like your way of thinking, Mugs, though we should probably do something about, hmm, the whole clothes situation.”

Mugman pulled Cuphead tighter. “Mmm, don’t want you to get off me, though.” He rolled his hips upwards again.

Cuphead ducked under Mugman’s arms, sitting upright. “Nope, no way, I’m not getting my clothes dirty! I like these pants, y’know?”

“Spoilsport.” Mugman stuck his tongue out at Cuphead, who was already pulling his own pants off, but he complied. He wriggled out of his shirt and shorts, happily sighing when Cuphead _finally_ sat on top of him again.

“Now,” Cuphead grinned, “Where were we?”

“Somewhere between making out and- heh, uh- _getting off_ , I suppose.” Mugman said, taking a hold of Cuphead’s hips between his hands.

“Oh, _yeah_ ,” Cuphead ground his hips at the same time he said ‘yeah’, “sounds about right.”

“Shut up and kiss me, you goober.”

“Can do Mugs, can do.”

Cuphead leaned down, and captured Mugman’s lips again. They both moaned in delight when their tongues touched again, slowly humping each other all the while. There was something so gentle, so tender about this, even if they were teasing each other only moments ago.

Mugman guided Cuphead’s hips as they slid their dicks together, setting the pace, as Cuphead’s hand slid down to hold them together. It was kind of dry like this, so he pulled away from Mugman only long enough to lick his own hand, and put it back on their cocks.

There, that was much better, much more slick. It felt so good, so warm, as he held them both together like they were always meant to be. They started leaking some precome, only making it easier. They were forced to pull away from their kiss occasionally to take a breath, just breathing through their noses not enough anymore. Their kisses grew more and more sloppy as time went on, more breaths slipping between them. His hand movements grew faster, jerking them off as he held them together. He felt something in his stomach curl, like a spring tightening, winding up. It got so far that they had to stop kissing, only holding one another close as they panted in each other’s necks, nipping and licking porcelain skin as if to claim one another, whispering sweet nothings and everythings, cursing and moaning as they got closer, holding tighter to one another, starting to fall out of rhythm-

Mugman came first, twisting under Cuphead with a loud scream of pleasure, before biting down on Cuphead’s shoulder to silence himself, creamy white cum spouting from his dick in ropes as his eyes teared up with pleasure. Cuphead let go of Mugman’s dick, focusing on his own pleasure while humping his own hand as he closed it around himself, before he too was seeing stars, adding his own seed on Mugman’s stomach.

He whined breathily as he collapsed onto Mugman, both of them still panting and wheezing, trying to slow their breaths and frantically beating hearts.

Slowly they winded down, Mugman gently stroking Cuphead’s back in his post orgasmic haze while Cuphead placed little kisses on the rim of his head.

Finally, Mugman broke the silence.

“Cup, you’re heavy.”

“Wow. Way to ruin the mood, Mugs.” Cuphead snorted, but slid off of Mugman until he was lying next to him. He cringed a little at the feeling of their sticky bodies separating, the now cold cum drying on their bellies.

“We’re gross.” He smartly commented.

Mugman laughed a little. “Yeah. We are.” He stared stroking Cuphead’s back again. “We should probably wash up soon.”

“Mmm, I’m comfy though.” Cuphead snuggled into Mugman. “You’re warm.” He kissed Mugman’s cheek. “You’re home.”

“That’s so cheesy, Cups.” Mugman giggled. “I mean it, though. We should wash up before we sleep.”

“Just a few more minutes…” Cuphead mumbled dreamily.

Mugman sighed, pecking Cuphead’s lips. “Okay, a few more minutes can’t hurt.

Cuphead smiled.

He felt so nice.

He felt so loved.

He loved Mugman so much in return.

Life truly was good.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/Foxyinferno321


End file.
